


Frohe Weihnachten

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [373]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Christmas Party, Fluff, German National Team, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, MERRY XMAS Y'ALL, rr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21953083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Sami ne s'attendait pas à laisser ses émotions s'échapper aussi facilement.
Relationships: Sami Khedira/Mesut Özil
Series: FootballShot [373]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 3





	Frohe Weihnachten

Frohe Weihnachten

  
Sami ne pensait pas qu'il assisterait à cette fête une nouvelle fois dans sa vie, après tout elle était réservée aux joueurs actuels de l'équipe nationale, mais les retraités ont décidé d'organiser leur propre célébration de Noël, alors il les a rejoint en ramenant sa propre bouteille de champagne. Il a été heureux de revoir ses anciens coéquipiers, notamment ceux avec qui il a vécu l'aventure au Brésil de 2014, ils lui avaient manqué, sévèrement, c'était clairement une bonne chose de revoir Captain Lahm, Miro, Basti (et Lukas par extension), ainsi que le reste de l'équipe, et ceux d'avant comme Michael et Lothar déjà occupés avec leurs boissons. Sami est comme un gamin depuis qu'il les a retrouvés, il est émerveillé de revoir ses amis pour partager cette jolie soirée.

  
Il fait par contre en sorte d'éviter Mats et Benni, parce qu'ils boivent toujours trop pour aller coucher ensemble, il esquive aussi Thomas qui fout le bordel partout où il passe... Sami sent son cœur battre plus vite dans sa poitrine quand il aperçoit Mesut dans un beau costume, un nœud papillon détaché autour de son cou. Oh. Il est diablement beau. Sami sent un rougissement s'installer sur ses joues quand Mesut le rejoint et vient lui parler, une coupe de champagne lui est destinée, il est très touché par son attention. Ils partent pour rester à l'écart, sur un balcon, l'air de la nuit est frais, les étoiles les surplombent alors que la lumière de la fête les éclaire. Il ne peut vraiment que voir à quel point Özil est beau, un sourire éclatant son visage. Sami prend plusieurs souffles après des gorgées d'alcool, il ne sait pas si son rougissement est toujours présent, mais entre le froid et le champagne, il y en a beaucoup de chances...

Khedira décide de prendre son courage à deux mais, littéralement, en venant prendre les embouts du noeud papillon de Mesut entre ses doigts, rapprochant leur visage, leur nez se touchant alors que leurs lèvres se frôlaient. Il y a certainement eu plus qu'un rapprochement en une simple action, mais il espère que Mesut comprendra son geste et ira dans son sens. Quelques secondes après, il commence à regretter, parce que Mesut a seulement rougi, n'a pas bougé, n'a pas parlé. Oh merde, il espère ne pas avoir foiré sa belle relation avec l'autre joueur...

  
Quand il pense que tout a merdé, Mesut dépose ses lèvres sur les siennes, ses bras se passant autour de sa taille pour le rapprocher. Oh, ça c'est une bonne surprise pour Noël, et Sami l'adore sous toutes les coutures...

  
Fin


End file.
